Death's Angel
by The Broken Rose
Summary: You all thought the Texas Rattlesnake was bad just wait til you meet his daughter Dixie A/N looking for someone to help sound ideas off of, if interested just message me here or im me at thanks peoples
1. Intro to Deaths Angel

Deaths Angel by Broken_Rose of

A/N(1) this story follows the wrestling career of Dixie Austin, daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin, we will follow her through the WWE and possibly through love as well. You thought the Rattlesnake was bad, just wait til you meet his daughter Dixie. Dixie Austin is NOT a Diva, she is a wrestler, she will and has fought men before.

Disclaimer A/N: I own NONE of the wrestlers in my story except for Dixie, i also own her children Issiah and Isabelle. Any other Original Characters that i may wind up using in the story will have (OC) following them. This is a work of fiction. I don't know Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mark Calaway (undertaker), Glenn Jacobs(Kane),Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dave Batista, Adam Copeland(Edge), Paul Levensque (triple H), Michael Hickenbottom (Shawn Michaels), Oscar Gutierrez(Rey Mystreio), The McMahon's (Vince, Stephanie, Shane), Randy Orton,(More wrestlers will be joining but unsure as of now who all will appear, will add in as i go)and make no money from this story.

Ages of characters that will appear that i know of for now are

Dixie Austin age 27(my OC)

Steve Austin age 44

Mark Calaway age 44 (Undertaker)

Glenn Jacobs age 42 (Kane)

*Matt Hardy age 26

*Jeff Hardy age 24

Dave Batista age 40

*Adam Copeland age 28 (Edge)

Paul Levensque age 40 (Triple H)

Michael Hickebottom age 44 (Shawn Michaels)

*Oscar Gutierrez age 30 (Rey Mysterio)

* made these wrestlers slightly younger then they actually are for sole purposes of this story

Bio: Dixie Austin

age 27

Past: only child of Steve Austin, raised by her dad alone, her mother (Dana Monroe(OC)) walked out shortly after Dixie was born. if you pay attention to the age you will notice Dixie was born when Steve was 17, she wasnt wanted around by anyone but her dad, so she has little ties to her family aside from him, when she was 23, she got in a relationship with Adam Copeland and had two children with him (twins), the relationship lasted three years before she finally left him and his abusive ways, making a vow to herself to NEVER let another man beat on her again. after leaving Adam she went into street fighting in her hometown as a means to prove that she is no longer as weak as she once was. Dixie is the reason the Rattlesnake was created. she used to follow her dad on the road but very very few ever remember her, those that do are her honorary uncles and honorary grandfather. we meet up with Dixie at the gym her and her dad own, as she pacing waiting for an event that will change the way her life is now.

Physical Description:

5'1", weighs around 120, has brown hair with different tints running through it, her eyes are a piercing baby blue, she has several tats, her main two noticeable ones are the Angel wings on her shoulder blades that are black in color representing her fight name "Deaths Angel" as well as a rattlesnake coiled around the numbers 3:16 in honor of her father which is on her right arm.

Family: Steve Austin, Issiah and Isabelle Austin (her kids)

Honorary Uncles:

Vince McMahon

Randy Savage

Paul Levensque

Shawn Michaels

Roddy Piper

Honorary Grandfather:

Hulk Hogan

Honorary Mom:

Linda McMahon who has treated Dixie like a daughter since Steve started wrestling

Honorary Siblings:

Stephanie and Shane McMahon

Matt and Jeff Hardy

Rey Mysterio


	2. Meeting Dixie

Chapter one: Meeting Dixie

A man dressed in an Armani suit gets off a tour bus in Austin Texas, the bus is parked in front of the Rattler Gym, and the Occupants of it and the other three buses are informed that they can get off for awhile since the gentleman has some business to do inside the gym. "What kind of business dad?" asks Stephanie McMahon, "Oh, just need to talk with the owners we will be in town a few days Steph, you and Shane may want to find a hotel to put everyone in while we are here." Says the man in the suit, Stephanie's father Vince McMahon, Owner of the WWE. Everyone but Shane looks confused as to why they are in Austin when the next show is in Houston, Shane just smirks as he figures out what his dad is up to, "come on Steph, leave dad alone and lets make the calls" he says as he pulls her back towards the buses. Vince looks around before entering the gym casually, looking back at the wrestlers as he says "If any of you want to work out then get your asses in here" before closing the door behind him as a bell rings.

"hi welcome to Rattler Gym, what can i help you with?" the receptionists asks, "Hi there im here to speak with the owners of the Gym, i believe Ms. Austin is expecting me" Vince replies. "Uncle Vince!!!" he turns as he hears someone shout his name, smirking as he watches his honorary niece jog up to him. "Hello Dixie" he says as he gives her a hug laughing as she makes a face when addressed by her given name. "Please uncle, don't start with calling me Dixie, i don't answer to it anymore, i go by Angel now. Anyways what are you doing in town? aren't ya'll supposed to be heading to Houston?" Vince just smiles at her niece, thinking about how much she has changes in the 25 years he'd known her, "Yes we are on our way to Houston, and you know full well why im here Dixie, and it doesn't matter what you go by i will still call you Dixie, now wheres your dad at?" "You mean your actually gonna let me sign on? even though dad doesn't want me in the game?" Dixie asks, "yes Dixie, now where is he?" "one sec uncle Vince ill get him" she says as she pulls out her cell and dials her father, "hey dad, get your ass to the gym, got someone here wanting to speak with you" Dixie nods as she listens, "OK dad see you in 10" she says as she hangs up, "dads on his way uncle Vince, who else is with ya?"

Vince smiles at her and looks behind him to the door" Well not sure if they are coming in or not but i have the whole rooster for the most part with me." "Hardys to?" Dixie asks, "Yes Matt and Jeff are on the buses, or at least they better be if they aren't ill fire their lazy asses" Vince answers as Dixie starts laughing and heads out the door. Looking around she smirks as she sees the two shes looking for "Yo Nero, Hardy!" she shouts before taking off in a run and tackling Jeff who had just turned at the sound of the shout "Ooof, Heya Angel" he says as they land on the ground, all the wrestlers having turned at the shout. "Don't 'heya Angel' me you shithead, i see how it is, come by and see me once a year and then ya don't even call to tell me how your matches are going" she exclaims as she starts tickling Jeff nonstop making him laugh hard gasping for breathe, before getting off him and giving Matt a glare, "and you what i don't even get a damn hug now?" she says making Matt smirk as he gives her a hug, "hey Angel, sorry about the not calling, been too busy with the schedule" Dixie pulls back and nods with a look of disbelief, "you too busy yeah right, if that where true you guys wouldn't be logging into that web page of yours. now come on you ain't been inside my gym yet." she says as she heads back in shouting at the rest of the wrestlers" for those of you who are hungry there's a buffet in back if your coming." Which makes the rest of them all follow her inside in time to see the one and only Stone Cold Steve Austin walk up and shake Vince's hand. "long time no see Vince" "you'd be correct on that Steve, you do realize why im here don't you?" "Yeah Vince i know, and im not gonna stop her, rather her be in the WWE then in her current hobby anyways." says Steve sounding older then his age. "Well then if you two will look over the contract i have, maybe she can join in time to debut in Houston." "HELL YEAH!!!" both men turn and see a grinning Dixie Austin standing near them.

A couple hours later the wrestlers load back in the buses and head to their hotel as Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Steve and Dixie all sit and talk sorting out what is to be in and to be removed from Dixie's contract with the company, before Vince decides to take ALL the wrestlers, Dixie, Steve and Dixie's kids out to eat in celebration of the event. Vince made arrangements at the local Old Country Buffet, to have it reserved just for their group for the rest of the night. Two hours later, 4 buses of wrestlers and one pickup truck pull into the parking lot, Steve and Dixie get her kids out and inside as the wrestlers get off their buses and come in. Once inside Vince introduces everyone to the newest member of the WWE rooster Dixie Austin and her kids Issiah and Isabelle Austin. After the introductions are made everyone sits down to eat and relax as well as talk to the newest member. Dixie sits at a table with her dad and some of the guys he remembers from the shows talking and catching up as to who was who in the show. While Dixie sits talking with the guys Matt and Jeff come over to the table, "Hey Dix, we gonna swipe our niece and nephew for a bit, k?" Jeff asks, "ok Nero, just make sure they don't get too much sugar or y'all dealing with them tonight." "Gotcha no sugar for the rugrats." said Matt seriously before everyone started laughing at the way he said it. Several of the guys in the group just looked at them confused when they called the kids their niece and nephew, to every ones knowledge Matt and Jeff didn't have another sibling so what the hell was going on? Dixie just laughed as she looks around, "Issiah and Isabelle aren't Matt and Jeff's biological Niece and Nephew, the boys adopted them as such bc they consider me the sister they never had." Most of the wrestlers nodded in understanding when Dixie explained this, while one smart ass piped up asking, "How do they even know you? Your not even a wrestler or anything, not til now anyways." Dixie's eyes flashed in annoyance as she took a deep breath before replying, "well Orton, if you ever shut your over bloated ego up, you'd realize that the boys and i have been friends for quite a few years, and you'd also realize exactly who am i, or is it gonna take me beating you up again to jog your memory?" (Randy) Orton blinks a few times before it hits him who hes talking to, "um never mind even thinking that Austin" Everyone laughs at Randy's obvious discomfort before returning to previous discussions that had been taking place. After a few hours, everyone heads their separate ways, the wrestlers back to the hotel Dixie, her dad and two sleeping kids head to the home after Dixie is informed to meet them all at the hotel in the morning and be ready to head out upon arrival.


	3. Unlikely alliance

Chapter 2: An unlikely alliance

An alarm goes off at 6 am, Dixie rolls over and hits it off as she gets up and starts getting ready for the day. Shes got less then four hours to get ready for a new shift in her life. She shakes her head as she rounds up her clothes and walks into the connecting bathroom to hop a shower. While in the shower she goes over the events of the previous day, she still couldn't believe shed been signed onto the WWE rooster, much less be able to have so much say in her contract and what she would and wouldn't do as a member of the team. Getting out of the shower she hurries to get dried off and dressed before exiting her room and making her way to the kitchen to figure out what to make for the kids to eat for breakfast. "Issiah, Isabelle breakfasts ready" she shouts as she finishes cooking, smiling as she hears the sound of kids running towards her. "mommy!" she hears them holler as they enter the kitchen, she turns and kneels picking them both up in a hug before sitting them back down, "hey kiddos, eat up we got a lot to do and very little time to do it in." "what we got to do mommy?" Isabelle asks in a quiet voice. "Well sweetie, remember how we talked about mommy going away for a little while, but you getting to see her on TV and see her when she comes home for a little while?" "yes mommy we 'member that." Issiah answered. "Good because you guys are going to be staying with papa for awhile, I'm trusting you two to keep him out of trouble." Dixie tells the twins with a grin as she hears them giggle as they try to picture themselves keeping their grandpa out of trouble, "he he ok mommy." she hears them both say before finishing their breakfast up. Once breakfast is done, they all three load into Dixie's little Ford Festiva, to head out to the family farm. At the farm, the kids take off out of the car as soon as it parks, shouting at the top of their lungs "PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" making Steve smile as he goes to catch them before they go by him, "Well now, what do we have here? two rowdy troublemakers who take after their mom" he says before turning to his daughter, "Dix, you ready for the big times? this ain't gonna be like them street fights you like being in." "yeah dad i know and Ive been waiting a long time for this day, I'm ready." Steve nods and sets the kids down before giving Dixie a hug, "Go kick some ass baby girl." Dixie grins as she returns the hug, "I plan to pops, i plan to." With a wave Dixie gets back in her car and heads back into town to grab her bags and head to met everyone before they leave for their next destination.

"Oh man Shane i cant wait to start in on Dixie's story lines, she wont know what hit her, i have so many ideas that could be done with her type of personality." Stephanie says to her brother as they wait for everyone to get ready to head out, Shane chuckles as he finishes ready through Dixie's contract before smirking, "yeah well sis going off this contract your ideas are gonna be put on hold, that is unless you have a really good feud plot line with La Familia and Edge for her, cant even make her do a lot of the Diva stuff, Dad gave her what she wanted and left us with very little we can use." "WHAT!!!" Stephanie yells as she pulls the contract out of her brothers hands to read it. "how the hell am i supposed to do anything with all this?" she asks. "Easy its called leaving me out of all the usual bull shit story lines" pipes up Dixie in an easygoing tone. "But Dix...." "No buts Stephy, you go by what i want or I'm out, plain and simple. I'm not here for your romance story lines, I'm here just to wrestle and beat the shit out of one wrestler in particular." Shane nods as he listens, "Shes right Steph, you should have realized she wasn't going to come that easily into the ring." Stephanie pouts a little as she realizes no ones going to give into what she wants done, "Oh alright, lets get going anyways, dad dumped the buses and is letting everyone drive instead to the Houston show, since we are so close to it." "Cool Steph, i can take 3 others in my vehicle, cant be the big guys though." Dixie states as she taps her car with her foot, "if i had known we were driving up id have brought the hummer i have" "Don't worry about it Dix, i know 3 guys who are smallish enough to ride in that joke of a car" Shane says, "Hey no dissing the car" Dixie shouts at Shane as he takes off to find the three people he was going to have ride with her, "Hardyz, Rey, found you guys a ride if you want it that is." "Sure thing" says Matt while Jeff just nods, "ok holmes" Rey answers. Dixie sits in her car, tuning her radio to one of the Houston stations she listens to as the boys come up to her vehicle and Shane taps on the window so shell open her door, "yes Shaney" Dixie asks without looking up, "Don't call me Shaney and i have your passengers." Shane replies, "Ah but Shaney is such a cute nickname for ya, don't you think so boys?" she asks the three guys standing next to Shane trying not to laugh. "alright enough with the jokes Dixie, we're pulling out in 5 so get everyone loaded" Steph hollers over, "Aye Aye Captain" Dix shouts with a salute before sticking her tongue out. "Come on guys hop in." Everyone finishes loading up and take off heading to Houston where the show was going to be that night.

Dixie turns the radio up, the station she picked played a variety of music, so she knew no one would have a problem with it, " So mis hermanos, whose new on the show that i need to know about?" she asks, the boys fill her in as she drives, only pausing once in a while when she has a question or comment to make before talk turns to her storyline and what was going on with it, "well i don't know how much Vince and Steph have written out, but you all remember a few years back when i wound up in the hospital?" she asks them, Matt and Jeff nod as Rey says, "you mean when we all found out what ese bastardo del infierno was doing to you?" Dixie laughs and nods, "mmhmm that'd be the time and love the descript Rey, anyways, Vince is working that as my storyline, paybacks coming big time to the fuckhead and its going to be disguised as an angel lol" "cool" says the boys, Jeff asks"they going to work you in with any group in particular?" "Maybe, if they do I'm hoping it will be Kane and taker since they suit my character background more" Dix answers. the boys just stare at her after that comment, "you actually want to work with those two on screen? are you nuts?" Jeff says, "well duh, I'm friends with you aren't I?" Dixie comments back laughing, which causes the boys to chuckle as she continues, "anyways my character is Deaths Angel so who better suited to work with then those two?" Rey nods, "good point chica" Dixie grins at Rey before talking again, "Vince signed me with main storyline being me against the Edge heads/La Familia so it should be fun since I'm not entering as a Diva, I'm entering as a wrestler going up against the men." "That's good, we all know your good enough to beat most the guys in the business." Matt says "us included" Jeff pipes up causing everyone in the car to laugh. "Alright we are almost to the Houston city limits, who knows the directions to the hotel or arena?" Dixie asks. Rey points the way to the hotel and they pull into the parking garage, grabbing their bags as Dixie locks the car before heading inside to meet the rest of the group.

Vince smiles as he watches Dixie walk up with the Hardys and Rey, thinking over the story line they are putting her into, he cant help but wonder what would make her request it as well as her other conditions to signing on with them. "Alright everyone, attention please" Vince says holding his hands up to get every-ones attention," Get your room keys drop your bags off and then head to the arena in the vehicles you came in we are having a meeting at the arena in an hour, everyone better be there or else." A chorus of "you got it boss" was heard as the wrestlers and divas went to find their rooms to drop their bags off at, Dixie walked up to Vince to see where shed be put since it hadn't been for sure that shed sign when the reservations were made, " Dix, you will be in with Shawn til we start your storyline, then you'll be in your own room." "alright uncle Vince." Dixie says, "where's Uncle Shawn at?" "Shawn's in room 503, here's the key, so head on up there" "OK thanks Uncle Vince" replies Dixie as she takes the room key and heads up to her room.

Getting off the elevator, she glances at her room key and runs right into someone, dropping her room key in surprise, a hand lands on her shoulder as someone else bends down to pick it up, "sorry about that," she hears a man say as she readjusts her bags on her shoulder, "I'm the one who should be sorry, i really need to learn to watch where I'm going" Dixie answers as she looks at the person she ran into and accepts her room key from him, "Well then id say its mutual fault then, darlin, i was in a bit of a rush myself, the names Mark" he says as he offers her a hand, she smiles and shakes his hand, "nice to meet you Mark, I'm Dixie, but i answer to Angel." she answers, "Well Angel id love to continue this chat but i have to be someplace in less then an hour." Mark says as he turns to press the elevator button, Dixie nods and grins, "Yeah i got to run and drop these bags off before going someplace myself, I'll see you around Mark since i got a feeling this wont be the only time we meet up" She says before heading down the hall, leaving a confused looking Mark waiting for the elevator, wondering who she was and what she meant by that. Mark watches as she goes to room 503 and knocks rather then using her key he hears her shout through the door, "Come on Uncle Shawn i know your in there open the door, your room mates arrived." he continues watching as the door opens to reveal a stunned Shawn Michaels "Angel cake, what are you doing here?" Dixie's laughs as she enters the room door closing behind her as Mark gets on the elevator, thinking to himself as he tries to figure out who he ran into since to his knowledge Shawn didn't have any nieces that old, before remembering her comment about seeing him around. Mark was lost in his thoughts to the point where he didn't notice his best friend and onscreen sibling Glenn standing next to him until Glenn hit his shoulder, "Hey Mark you in there?" Glenn asks, "Huh, oh hi Glenn" Mark answers, "whats up Mark? you were completely zoned out when i was talking to you?" "Its nothing Glenn, ill fill you in later right now we got to get to the arena." Mark replies as he heads towards the door. Glenn shakes his head confused as he follows wondering what was up with his friend.

Meanwhile Dixie is dropping her bags off in her room, "Uncle Shawn i got signed on with WWE, I get introduced later to everyone so leave the questions now and ill fill you in tonight." "Alright Angel, lets head on out, whos you riding with?" Dixie laughs "I ain't riding with anyone, im driving myself, the Hardys and Rey over." "OK, ill see you at the arena then" Shawn says as they leave the hotel room, Dixie nods, "yep, just got to round up the boys, later Uncle Shawn" she says before taking off at a jog. Shawn chuckles as he watches his adopted niece take off in search of the three riding with her, 'well this should be interesting, Dixie Austin finally in the WWE, wonder what made Steve reconsider' he thinks as he heads to meet up with Paul for a ride to the arena. Dixie finds the boys and they all head down to the arena and file into the meeting room, being one of the last groups to arrive, the four stand closest to the door and watch as those who can take a seat and wait for Vince to show up and start the meeting. The far door opens Stephanie and Shane walk in and take a seat as Vince walks in with his wife Linda and goes to the podium, "Thank you everyone for showing up on time, i called this meeting bc we have a new Diva/Wrestler as well as a new storyline starting immediately" Vince looks down at his notes as a rash of whispers run through the room, followed by four muffled laughs sounding by the back door of the room, "I'd like to introduce everyone to Dixie Austin, ring name is Deaths Angel, she will be in tag matches with Mark and Glenn, as well as in a storyline Feud against Edge and the edge heads as well as LA Familia, Dixie" he beckons her up to the table with a wave of his hand, Dixie walks up and waves to everyone, "Hello all" she says before walking back to where she was standing near the door, watching as both Mark and Glenn have surprised looks on their faces at the announcement of a Diva working with them on screen willingly, neither of them paying any attention to her as she came up and walked back, listening to a shout of dismay from Edge's group at the announcement of a feud with them, everyone but Dixie, Rey and the Hardys missing how pale Edge had turned at the mention of who was starting the feud. "Deaths Angel will be debuting tonight to start the feud, she will run in to help Kane as he is ambushed by not just the edge heads but La Familia as well, so i expect you and Glenn to talk about how you will be helping, understood Dixie?" "Loud and clear Uncle Vince" Dixie states as she glances over at Glenn, catching his eye as she signals she'll be down by the ring when the meetings done. "Alright everyone, you can go do what you need to, got two hours til show time" Vince announces as he turns to talk to his wife.

"Later guys I'll be down by the ring for a bit since I'm already in what ill be wearing tonight" Dixie says to the boys as they head their separate ways. "ok Dix" Matt says as she walks away with a wave of her hand heading towards the ring. A hand reaching out to catch her shoulder as she walks by causing Dixie to turn with her fist drawn back in a ready stance, "Hey girl calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" Glenn says as he steps back to prevent the punch from landing if its thrown, "oh hi," Dixie says as she lowers her fist and extends her hand, "I'm Dixie" "I'm Glenn, nice to meet you Dixie." he replies as he shakes her hand, "Likewise Glenn, so how are we going to run this tonight?" she asks "Well i guess that depends on how much action you want on your first night" Glenn says as he glances past her causing her to look over her shoulder and smirk as Glenn says, "and this is Mark" "hello again Mark" Dixie says with a grin as Mark shakes his head, "hello again to you as well Dixie" he replies before looking at Glenn, "Dixie and i ran into each other at the hotel before the meeting, quite literally" "Ah ok" Glenn says with a nod "So Dixie, how much action tonight?" "As much as possible if you don't mind, i kind of asked for this feud for a reason so id like to kick ass" she answers, "Whats the reason?" Mark asks, "For right now that's for me to know only, you will find out sooner or later, definitely sooner then the rest will since i will be working with you two more then the others." Dixie states before Glenn starts talking about the game plan for that nights interference, Dixie nodding as he talks to show shes game for it. "Well we got an hour or so til show starts, Mark and i still need to get ready to get in the ring, do you need to head and change?" Glenn ask, Dixie grins and shakes her head as she answers, "Nope I'm going down in what I'm wearing, just got to redo my hair into my style, though i wont be wearing my biker jacket down." "Alright i guess we will see you right before the match" Glenn says before he and Mark walk away to their locker room, "Yep" replies Dixie as she heads down to the ring to warm up.

A/N ese bastardo del infierno= that bastard from hell


	4. Deaths Angel has arrived

Ch 3: Deaths Angel has arrived

Dixie's POV

I glance back behind me as i head down to the ring, smiling slightly as i realize that one of my dreams has come true, I'm actually here in the WWE and i will be teaming with two of the best wrestlers in the business. As i walk up to the ring i see my brothers as i call them, Matt, Jeff and Rey all talking and warming up. "Hey boys, miss me much?" i jokingly ask them, "miss you as much as id miss heartache" Matt says with a laugh, i give a playful pout and hold my hand over my heart, "ouch Matty that really hurt, not" i say laughing. Rey nods back towards the ramp, "i see you talked to your team members, so question, how bad is tonight going to be for the edge heads?" he asks. "Good question Rey, haven't really figured that out, though they will have a lot of bruises come sun rise" i answer as i get in the ring with Jeff. Jeff and i spar for a little while before doing some of our crazier stunts, him working on his Whisper in the wind, while Matt comes in and helps me work on my Angels Flight, which is a cross between Jeff's whisper and my dads stunner.

"Well, what do we have here, a little girl trying to make it with the men" i freeze as i hear the voice, before turning and looking at my ex before smart assing back, "well boys looks like we have a child playing in the adult world" which causes quite a bit of laughter from those near the ring, "Whats the matter Copeland? scared of getting your ass kicked?" "Like id be scared of you Austin, your a wimp, always have been always will be" i turn away from him and glance back over my shoulder with a smirk, "Don't be so cocky, it will be your downfall, I'm not the same Austin i used to be." with that i flip myself over the ropes and jog up the ramp in search of the arenas gym. Upon finding it i see that it does have a punching bag and i go to work on it, taking most of my anger out on the bag in front of me."

I was so wrapped up in venting that i didn't notice someone else come into the room and sit down watching me. i finally noticed when the person came up and held onto the bag as i punched it, "what do you want" i ask without looking at who it is, "well girlie, how about an explanation as to why you beating the shit out of this bag?" i hear a southern voice say as i stop punching the bag and look up, "Id rather not talk about it here Mark, but rest assured you will find out soon enough." i answer as i take a sip of water. Mark nods, "ok then, just so you know Glenn's looking for you to finish talking about tonight's match" "Alright thanks Mark, i'll head out and find him, to see what he has to say." with that i wave and take off to find Glenn.

Mark's POV

I watch as the girl walks out of the gym, trying to figure her out as i make my way out as well. Dixie isn't like the other Divas I've met while working here, in fact she reminds me a lot of my wife Sara. Its easy to tell there's more to Dixie then what meets the eye, I've always trusted my instincts when it comes to this line of work, and right now they are telling me that Dixie could use all the friends she can get, I just hope she tells us the story sooner rather then later. looking at the board with the matches listed i notice I'm not on it tonight must be because of Glenn and Dixie's little game, which i will admit surprised me since no Diva has asked to work with us before considering our on screen personalities, makes me wonder what Dixie's character will be like on screen, in order for her to request teaming with us.

I shook my head to clear my mind before pulling out my phone and calling Sara, thinking it would be wiser if she heard about the new team mate from me rather then on air. (A/N _"quotes" _is person mark is talking to, "quotes" is Mark talking) _"Hello?"_ "Hello darlin" _"Mark,honey don't you have a match soon?" _ "That's why I'm calling Sara, i don't have a match tonight, but something else has come up" _"whats that Mark?" _"Glenn and i get a new team member tonight" _"that's good which wrestlers joining you two?" _"Well the thing is darlin, its not one of the wrestlers, its a newly signed Diva" _"wait...a DIVA? an actually diva is going to be teaming with you two, whose idea was this Mark?" _"Her name is Dixie Austin, Sara, She Steve's daughter and it was her idea, something to do with her past." _"Steve has a daughter? i thought his only relation was that kid sister of his?" _ "Darlin, Steve doesn't have a kid sister, hes got a daughter whose 17 years younger then he is, the girl that was with him on his tours was actually his daughter" _"oh wow, Mark that girl is such a sweetheart, at least she was back then" _ "you met her Sara?" _ "yeah, right after we got together, one of my first tours with you, was right before the girl's 18th birthday" _ "ok darlin, well then you know who we are traveling with, did you want to talk to her at some point?" _"no Mark i don't need to talk to her unless she wants to talk to me, if i remember her the way i think i do, i got nothing to worry about, shes not interested in you, though Glenn might be another story" _ "Alright, I'll ask you more on that later darlin, right now i got to get ready in case I'm needed in their match" _"Ok honey, i love you Mark" _ "I love you to Sara"

I hung up the phone and grin, as i head towards the arena thinking about what my wife just told me, its hard to believe that Sara had met Dixie before any of us even knew who she was, yet it made sense to. I see Dixie and Glenn up ahead of me talking about tonight as i hang back to watch how they interact, I'm not sure but to me it looks like those two are flirting, maybe having Dixie on the team wont be so bad, if she can help get Glenn out of his depression over Camay(OC) cheating on him then the divorce.

Glenn's POV

"Hey mark have you seen Dixie? need to ask her something about the match tonight." **"Sorry Glenn haven't seen her since she left to go to the ring, but if i do I'll tell her to find you"** "ok, thanks mark, im going to go look around some more and see if i can find her" with that i walk off thinking about the match to come, to say it was a surprise that a diva was joining mark and me is an understatement, though there's something about Dixie that makes it easy to talk to her.

"Glenn!" i turn as i hear the shout and smile, "Hi Dixie, was just looking for you." i watch as she nods, "Yeah i know, ran into Mark in the weight room, he sent me over." "ok good, anyway i was wondering how you were planning to interfere tonight so that i know whats going to happen." " well i was thinking either run in and spear, do a chair shot, or use one of my adoptive uncles favorites" "whats that?" "Sledgehammer" Dixie answers my question with a smirk, "Going to guess Paul is one of your adoptive uncles then" "That he is" "hmm well in all honesty id have to say sledgehammer would be the most dramatic attack to let them know you mean business" i watch her nod, "that's what i was thinking to" "alright then looks like we got a game plan for tonight" "yeah, anyways, i need to run and find Paul so i can get his sledgehammer now that I'm going to use it" Dixie says laughing and i nod, "Alright, see you later Dixie" as i watch her walk away, puzzled slightly at how easy it is to talk to her.

REGULAR POV

Dixie walks around the back stage of the arena looking for her uncle Paul, not noticing him right away as she spots her Uncle Shawn nearby, "Uncle Shawn, you seen Uncle Paul around?" Shawn smirks, "Dixie turn around" Dixie turns slightly confused before grinning as she sees Paul, "Hey baby girl" Paul says as he gives her a hug, "Hey Uncle Paul, got something to ask you" "Whats that?" Dixie leans in and whispers the plan for tonight's interference to her uncle and asks for the sledgehammer he usually carries around, Paul nods and laughs as he hears her idea, "Sure thing Kiddo" "Thanks Uncle Paul your the greatest" Shawn looks at the two confused by whats going on and then watches as Dixie takes off again, "Paul what the hell?" "Shawn relax and wait til tonight, you'll get your answer then." ".....ok"

Dixie jogs down to her uncles locker room waving hi to Stephanie as she ducks in and then back out with a black bag, smirking as she heads back to her Uncles, placing the bag down so no one knows whats in it. "So whats everyone up to after the show?" she asks her uncles, "More then likely most will head to a club to wind down, personally I'm just going to head back to the hotel and call Becca and the kids" Shawn answers, "Cool, tell aunt Becca i say hi, same with the brats" "Will do Angel cake" "Well i got to run, Glenn's match should be soon, and i got to interfere" Dixie says as she picks the bag up, "How are you interfering anyway?" Shawn asks, "Just watch and see Uncle Shawn"

Dixie walks over towards the ramp area, slipping out of her jacket and placing it on one of the crates nearby, pulling out her cell phone she sends a text to her dad _~almost show time, how the little ones~ __**~ok baby girl and they are fine, missing their mama though~ **__ ~ i miss them to dad, time to go~__**~good luck baby girl~ **__~thanks daddy~ _ Dixie closes her phone and slips it into one of her coat pockets before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she becomes who she will be in the match. "Dixie you ready?" she hears a voice ask before a hand is placed on her shoulder, "Yes Glenn im ready, lets do this" she answers as she turns around, Glenn nods and makes his way out to the ring.

Dixie watches the match from the monitor near by, she smirks as Glenn wins, before pulling out the sledgehammer she borrowed holding it loosely as she waits to interfere, she sees one of the edge heads come up and chair check Glenn, her cue to go out, she takes off out to the ring as her music plays, a song no ones heard in the WWE before (Savage Garden- Break me) she runs out and jumps into the ring, flipping over the ropes with ease as she hits one edge head with her feet before going after the other with the sledge hammer, knocking them both out of the ring as Jerry Ross(JR) and Jerry (King) Lawler, both comment as to wondering who the diva is that would save Kane from getting his head bashed in.

Once Dixie has cleared the ring and the Edge heads and La Famila retreated, she turns and offers Kane a hand up, a silent offering of peace towards him as a new music(No Chance in Hell by Jim Johnston) cues through the arena, and an individual all recognize comes out to the ramp, cuing microphones to be handed to Kane and Dixie. "Girl i don't know who the hell you are or why you are here but you just interrupted a match." Vince announces, "Well Mr. McMahon, it didn't look like a match to me, looked like a group of idiots ganging up on a good wrestler, as for who i am, the names Death's Angel" Dixie says, "and I'm here for revenge" which caused the crowd to go silent as Vince looks slightly shocked.


	5. Angel or Hellion

A/N sorry its taken so long to get this up, ran out of inspiration half way through the chapter

Ch 4 Angel or Hellion??????

_**"Well Mr. McMahon, it didnt look like a match to me, looked like a group of idiots ganging up on a good wrestler, as for who i am, the names Death's Angel" Dixie says, "and im here for revenge" which caused the crowd to go silent as Vince looks slightly shocked.**_

_"Revenge? Did i hear her Right JR, shes here for Revenge?"_ King asks his fellow announcer, "you heard her right King, question is, revenge on who and why." JR replies.

**"what do you mean revenge? on who?" **Vince demands, Dixie smirks, _"What i mean i what i said, Revenge, Payback, call it what you will, it means the same, as for on who, that you dont need to know, he knows who he is and why." _**"Now listen here girl, if you want revenge on one of my wrestlers then you have to be signed on with the company. " **_"Fine i'll be in your office in 10 minutes to sign then." _With that said the stadium goes dark, lights coming back on to just Kane in the ring before he slides out and walks up the ramp towards a confused looking Vince McMahon.

Dixie grins backstag as she watches Kane walk up the ramp, ducking through the back to grab her jacket from the ramp area before meeting up with her uncles. Getting to her jacket shes pulls out her cell and see a message waiting. _**~good job tonite baby girl, you were awesome~**_ she smirks as she reads it before hitting reply _**~thanks pops, kiss the kids for me~ **_she sends before closing her phone and heading to catering.

As she enters catering she pauses to look around, seeing some old faces she knows as well as newer ones she hasnt met yet. Dixie grins as she notices her Uncles Paul and Shawn with their backs towards her talking to her other uncle Paul Wright (aka the Big Show), who nodded his head in greeting when he spotted her. Dixie quietly moves behind her uncles and peers over their shoulder before shouting "BOO" right in their ears making the two jump as she and Show start laughing.

"Damn it Dix, dont do that shit" her uncle Paul tell her after the laughing stops. "aww but uncle paul the look on your faces was priceless, aint that right Uncle Paulie?" Show nods in agreement, "shes got you there Paul" Shawn just shakes his head, "god you two are evil, you know that right?" Dixie grins, "Duh, you just figure that out uncle shawn?" before she stands up and makes her way to Vinces office for the next segment she has to appear in.

_~~(outside vinces office, the cameras watch as Kane comes down the hallway in what seems to be a rage, following behind him hidden from his view but not the cameras is Dixie, who quickly catches up to him as he gets ready to tear down the door) "hey big guy, mind if i have a go before you tear it down?" Kane just growls before picking her up in a chokeslam, "Do you have a death wish." he demands as he shoves her into the wall, her feet dangling off the floor, Dixie smirks as she relaxes her body , "No no death wish yet, just a desire for revenge, and for the record big guy, you DONT scare me" (camera zooms out as Kane lets her go, his expression a little stunned at that fact, Dixie takes advantage of the moment and knocks on the door, the cameras catch the loud "COME IN")_

_(next thing you see is inside the office, Vince sitting behind his desk with a contract sitting in front of him, Dixie leaning against the back of the chair in front of the desk, while Kane is standing near the wall, looking angry) "well Angel, is it? if you will just sign these forms then you can continue with whatever you were going to do" Vince says, as 'Angel' walks around the chair and picks up the contract, skimming through it for a moment before picking up a pen, "I'll Sign Mr. McMahon, but you might want to schedule the big guy there a rematch of some kind before he tears apart your office or something." she says before signing the contract in front of her, turning quickly on her heel and leaving the room with a shocked Kane and Vince staring after her. (the camera cuts off after we hear Vince whisper to himself, "why do i think im going to regret this")_


	6. Cutting Edge

A/N reminder i do not own any WWE wrestlers or anyone else whose name you recognize i only own my OCs.

A/N sorry for how long this took my muse took a long christmas holiday and sorry on language its a little adultish considering how the scenes lay out. if it offends anyone i am sorry

Ch5 Cutting Edge

(the camera cuts off after we hear Vince whisper to himself, "why do i think im going to regret this")

* * *

Dixie smirks as she closes the door behind her leaving Vince, Kane and the camera crew inside the office, picking up a copy of the script real quick to find out if she had anything else to do withh the remander of the show or if she could go relax and bug her uncles for a bit. As she reads she notices that there is a confrontation between her and Kane as well as between her and Egde over the damage done to Hawker and Ryder. Setting the script down she roams the halls to pass the time and think on events of the day.

{a few matches later, we see dixie as Angel, walking down he hall seemingly oblivious to the person following her until Kane grabs her by the shoulder and spins her into the concrete wall holding her there in a chokeslam} Kane growls menanceingly, **"Listen up and listen good little girl, i dont care who you are or why you are here, but dont get in my way again or you will regret it." **Dixie just nods with a grin, "Fine by me big boy so long as you dont get in my way either, as i said im not afriad of you, i am Deaths Angel after all." Kane just growls and slams her back against the wall before letting her go and storming off to go terrorize others.

* * *

{meanwhile Triple H walks into the trainers room and stops to stare at the sight in front of him, one of which Hawker and Ryder, the two infamous Edge-Heads, are being loaded up onto streachers to be taken to a waiting ambulance, whole Edge looks on from the side out of sight of both boys} "Woah, what the Fuck happened to you two" Triple H asks, hearing a groan of pain come from both of them as the medic turns to answer his question, **"Mr Hawker and Mr Ryder were both on the recieving end of a sledgehammer tonite, worse then what you normally send our way Mr Helmsley. From sounds of it it has something to do with the new girl Mr McMahon just hired tonite, someone by the name of Angel." **Triple H lets out a whistle and says "Damn" before asking for wrist wrap since his match will be soon, neither noticing the pissed expression on Edges face or him leaving in anger.

* * *

{randomly though the matches we see Edge storming down the halls in search of something or someone, who he finds by the name on her jacket} Edge runs up and grabs at Angel, who reacts instantly and flip him over her shoulder before pressing her boot into his throat. "Dont you know its not very beneficial to your health to sneak up on a lady" She says with an evillish smirk, pressing her boot down harder as edge tries to sit up, knealing down next to him, "consider this a warning Edge, i dont like you, in fact i will enjoy making your life a living hell as there is good reason for my name to be Deaths Angel" the cameras zoom in to see Edges eyes go wide in fear obviously recongizing the name. Angel grins before slowly standing up and removing her boot, walking off with a chuckle at Edges expense. {camera cuts back to the rest of the show}

* * *

[Sometime during the ending of Raw]

Dixie walks calmly down to catering, well as calmly as possible considering the confrontations that had just occured back to back, rubbing her throat as she grabs a water from the table before looking around the room, nodding her head to the Hardys and Rey before walking over to sit with her Uncle Shawn, "God what a night", **"pretty impressive fighting Angel-cakes, where the hell did you learn to swing the sledge hammer like that and where did you get one for that matter", **Shawn asks, "thanks Uncle Shawn and answer to both those questions would be Uncle Paul" DIxie says with a grin, causing Shawn to just shake his head,** "i should have known, you two are both lethal with it" **"thats what happens when you train with the best Uncle Shawn you turn out just as good as they are."** "that you do Angel-cakes, that you do"**

As Dixie takes a drink of water she glances around the room, noticing how everyone was glancing at her, she smirks as she realizes what was going through their minds as she glances back at Shawn before leaning in and whispering, "how much you want to bet that a rumor starts saying you or Uncle Paul are cheating on Aunt Becca or Steph" **"why bet on a damn sure thing, this is one of the biggest gossip vines in the world"** Dixie laughs before pulling out her cell, making sure there were no new messages before handing it to Shawn, "call Aunt Becca for me please" **"oh alright Angel, though she may be in bed, since i wasnt scheduled to appear tonite" **"ok Uncle Shawn" Shawn calls his wife and waits for an answer, **"Machiene is picking up Angel"** "oh, give it here, Uncle Shawn" DIxie says before talking into the phone in a really hyper voice saying, "HEY Aunt Becca and the brat pack, hope you guys are behave, im keeping Uncle Shawn in line and starting a Rumor mill backstage with him and Uncle Paul, Love ya all lots guys, Dixie out." hanging up the phone as Shawn starts laughing at the message, **"well my phone will be going of tomorrow, Becca is going to kill me for not telling her you signed on" **"Aww but Uncle Shawn you didnt know til tonite, so you can blame it all on me." DIxie says with a laugh, **"Plan to Angel, Plan to" **Shawn says before waving over Mark and Glenn as they come in.

___________________

{after confrontation, follows Glenn}

Glenn walks down a deserted hallway after finishing the clip with 'Angel', grabbing a nearby towel he uses it to dry his face from sweat before sitting down and thinking about the nights events. _Damn i cant believe Vince gave me a HIC match for the rematch, though im curious as to who he is assigning as my partner for it or is it going to be a handicap match?_ Glenn thinks as he walks up to a lone door in the hallway, rapping slightly on it and hearing **"Enter"** from inside he opens the door to the locker room, "Hey Mark, your match up soon?" **"I didnt have one tonite Glenn" **"Oh ok, i couldnt remember with all the stuff added on tonite" **"i know the feeling, i keep thinking ive forgotten something." **Mark says with a laugh causing Glenn to grin, "Yeah how about a bite to eat? Catering should still be open" Mark nods as he finsihes putting his gear away, **"Sounds good to me, maybe hit a pub later tonite, we both need a good stiff drink." **"Aint that the truth" Glenn says before leaving the room with Mark behind him.

Both men are quiet as they walk into catering, their attention immediately on one of the side tables where everyone could hear a loud laugh coming from, followed by Shawn Waving them over. Mark and Glenn exchange a look and nod to one another before heading over to the table after grabbing a sandwhich from the tables. **"Hey Shawn, Miss Angel"** Mark says as he sits down, causing DIxie to go into another laughing fit as SHawn answers, _"Hi Mark, Glenn, good show tonite"__** "That it was, very interesting to"**_ Glenn answers giving Dixie a curious look as she calms down, "Sorry about that, and for the last time its just Angel Mark, no Miss in front of it, or you can call me Dixie, like Vince does." "**OK Dixie"** Mark answers before eating his sandwhich, "So Uncle Shawn, you still havent said where we are partying tonite" _"thats because Pauls picking the place" _Dixie snickers, "oh so im to expect Hooters and a pub eh?" Shawn laughs, _"Yeah something like that" _"oh well its all good, and Hooters does have the best chicken in Texas" Dixie says as she leans back with her hands behind her head, causing Mark and Glenn to both look at her, _**"You like Hooters?"**_ Glenn asks, "well yeah i mean did you think it was just a guys only place, girls like it to." she replies before sticking her tounge out at Glenn, _"Dixie Marie Austin what the hell is that" _Shawn asks after seeing a flash of something shiney on her tounge, "well um, you see interesting thing Uncle Shawn, its a Tounge Ring." Dixie answers looking everywhere but at her Uncle, _"How the hell did you convince your dad to let you get that?" _"Well you see thats the funny thing about being over 21, he has no say in it really." _"You didnt tell him either did you?" _"no i didnt tell him but he does know" Shawn shakes his head at that and shrugs, _"what to do with you Angel, what to do" _Dixie laughs, "theres nothing you can do with me Uncle dear."

Mark and Glenn just sit back and watch in amusement the easy going banter between the two both chuckling softly at the entertainment. Glenn looks out past the tables to see who all is there in catering, taking note of how far from the table Edge and La Familia are, considering they usually suck up to Shawn, Mark and him, hoping to gain an upper hand with the legends of wrestling as the younger members call them. Glenn nudges Mark and tilts his head towards Edge's group, causing Mark to look over at them before saying **"well thats odd"** _"What is Mark?"_ Shawn asks, **"That dumbshit Edge and his group, its odd that they arent over here bugging us like normal"** DIxie sits striaght up at that and looks around like the catering has become a very interesting place all of a sudden, causing Mark and Glenn to both look at her with raised eyebrows, "What i havent done anything......yet" _**"Why do i get the feeling that isnt the truth, or at least not the full truth**_" Glenn asks, Dixie stands up and walks off without answering, causing Shawn to shake his head, _"thats because its not Glenn, just dont press it right now ok? DIxie will tell you when she feels like it, not before hand, just take my advise unless in the ring, keep those clowns as far away from her as possible." _Mark and Glenn both nod and answer with an ok, before Shawn gets up and walks out of catering following Dixie and leaving both men to their thoughts.

* * *

Shawn walks down the hallway keeping behind Dixie yet keeping her in sight at the same time. He pauses at the door way when she heads out into the parking lot, leaning against the frame as he watches her go into some of her training move to work off her anger and frustrations from the night. **"Baby girl outside Shawn?"** Shawn turns slightly towards the voice, "Yeah shes out there Paul, very pissed off judging by the fact shes doing her training moves" **"probably for the best shes doing those i saw what she did to Hawker and Ryder earlier, accourding to the medics its worse then anything ive done with the sledgehammer." **"Wow thats bad" **"yeah shawn it is, shes got to much pent up anger inside her"** Shawn nods in agreeance before turning his attention back to his adopted neice, walking outside to catch her attention, "Come on Angel-cakes, time to go clubbing and take your mind off things." Shawn shouts to get her attention. _"ok Uncle Shawn, Where we going?"_ Dixie shouts back as she picks up her gear from the ground. **"well baby girl we are going to a new club here called Wolfs Paradise"** Paul informs them as he follows Shawn outside, _"Ive never heard of it Uncle Paul."_ Dixie says, **"You wouldnt have baby girl it just opened a few nights ago, i know the owner"** _"ok cool, sounds like fun when do we leave?" _**"right now if you want i just need to leave the directions in catering for the rest in case their are some more partiers in the crowd" **_"ok Uncle Paul"_ Paul heads back inside to leave the directions and tell his wife hes leaving with Shawn and Dixie, as the other two load into their vehicles, Shawn into the Hummer he shares with Paul on trips like this and DIxie into her Ford Festiva.

About 20 minutes later Wolfs Paradise was playing host to the WWE crew, most of whom were wondering who the owner was and how they got unlimited access to the club for the night. Paul points Shawn and DIxie into one of the VIP lounges, writing down whoelse was allowed in that particular set of rooms, making sure to keep a group of troublemakers out of the room. Once thats done he beackons one of the waitress over and holds a whispered conversation with her, ordering drinks as well as requesting the owners attendance in the VIP room for a surprise guest. While waiting for the Owner, Paul instigates a drinking contest between, Mark, Glenn and Dixie (the previos two joinging sometime while drinks where being placed) all three of which readily agreed, Mark and Glenn both thinking theyd win since most women cant drink them under. halfway though the rounds of Vodka, everyone jumps at a very loud "OH YEAH" sounds off behind them as well as a very well known theme song comes over the speakers("Macho Man" by the VIllage People) preciding a well remembered person into the lounge all decked out in his former glory. "Oh my god, Uncle Randy." Dixie squeals before jumping up and hugging her adopted uncle, "what are you doing here?" **"Didnt Paul tell you? baby girl i own the place"** DIxie stares in shock before glancing at Paul and back, "You own this place, now thats awesome"

A/N sorry for the ending everyone, my muse took a cliffhanger rather then letting me continue to write this.

Author Note from Broken Rose(4/9-10)

Hey all since I can't seem to add this onto the end of one of my stories, I'm typing it here. Sorry I haven't been able to get out a new chap to all my stories yet, but am working on the chapters as well as on a brand new story idea. RL has limited my time that I can use to type stories so I'm writing it all by hand right now and then typing it up at the local library to post in, which makes it very slow.

BUT NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!!

And once they are posted this note goes bye-bye so it won't interfere with your reading.

Much thanks for the readers and reviewers

~Sky~ };-


	7. Shades of Dixie

Ch 6: Shades of Dixie

The group sits back down as the drinks are once again handed out. As Randy and Dixie traded news from the home fronts, Mark proposes a drinking contest amoungst the group. The only takers however, were himself, Glenn and Dixie. Randy laughed at the shocked look on the duos face when Dixie piped into the conversation on what drinks to order to do the contest.

"I think we will be fine with just the whiskey shots." Mark says.

"Jager bombs, trust me you want this to be worth it do the Jagers." Dixie retorts with a smirk.

"Glenn what do you think?" Mark asks

"No way im staying out of this." Glenn answers as he back up to another couch.

"Fine, heres what we do. Uncle Randy, Uncle Paul, hit the bar and order the drinks you think will get us hammered. then we see who gets hit hardest first." Dixie suggests. Mark grudgingly agrees to the idea.

Paul and Randy walk off laughing, getting the whiskey shots lined up for Mark and Glenn, and the Jager bombs for Dixie.

"Well this should be interesting." Paul remarks as they carry the drinks back to the table.

"That it should, Paul, wonder how long it will take for those two to realize that shes more then what she seems." Randy remarks

"Hmm no clue, could be awhile unless she lets them in." Paul answers.

Once the two get back to the table, they hand out the drinks. passing all three drinkers their respective beverages, Randy sets up the games rules.

"Ok winner is the one still sober at the end of 13 rounds. Shots are all doubled for the game." the three nod in agreeance to the rule.

At the count of three, Glenn, Mark and Dixie all slam back a drink. by the 11th round, Mark and Glenn were beyond ready to drop out while Dixie was still going strong. for the 12th shot, Randy gave all three the Jager bombs. Mark and Glenn both passed out after drinking the Jager bomb they were given while Dixie pours herself another.

"Damn more light weights, hehe" Dixie laughs softly

"Not our fault you got a high tolerance from outdrinking your dad." Paul comments.

"Ain't that the truth." Dixie remarks as she looks around the club some more, before standing, "I'm gonna go dance."

"Alright kiddo, just take it easy." Randy answers her keeping an eye on the other two drinkers.

Dixie walks out onto the dance floor, letting her body sway to the beat of the music as the songs play. Soon enough she was joined by Rey, Matt and Jeff, who started a dance contest between the patrons and the wrestlers. Halfway through the dance contest, things are interupted by Edge and his gang.

"Why dont the group of children get off the floor and let the grownups show you how the dance is done." Edge snidely remarks.

"Only children i see here is you and your gang, Copeland." Dixie remarks, her eyes darkening towards the male.

"Why you little..." Adam steps closer and his arm draws back getting ready to swing.

Before he can land a hit, Dixies fist was already flying. Landing a punch on his jaw as she knocks him backwards a few steps. Soon the small confrontation turns into a full fledge brawl between DIxie and Adam mainly. Not long into the fight, Randy and Paul manage to make their way to the center, each one grabbing a person and pulling them backwards. Dixie calms down as Paul pulls her away from the fight, while Adam, just keeps trying to swing at Dixie.

"Dixie come on, lets go." Paul says quietly in her ear, causing her to nod as she moves backwards with him away from the fight.

"Damn im sorry Unc. guess my temper got out of hand again." Dixie says softly as they get back into the VIP room.

Paul gives her a doubting look, "You guess? out of hand is an understatement."

Mark and Glenn had woken up during the brawl. Both just stared as Paul escorts Dixie back into the room,while Randy was escorting the edge heads out of the building. The men look at each other and raise an eyebrow, thinking there is alot more to their new friend then there seemed to be.

"Wonder how many more shades of Dixie there are Mark." Glenn comments.

"Does make you curious, doesnt it Glenn?" Mark replies.


End file.
